


Winter Onset

by Os_Lacrimale



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Baking, Cookies, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal misses Will, Kissing, Lecter-Graham Dogs - Freeform, M/M, POV Hannibal Lecter, Post-Season/Series 03, Reference to canibalism, Stress Baking, Surprised Will, Tired Hannibal, Will Loves Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Os_Lacrimale/pseuds/Os_Lacrimale
Summary: Hannibal misses Will while he is gone on a business trip, their first real separation after the fall. He decides that he wants to surprise his love upon his return home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, quite exciting for me: my first attempt at both writing fan fiction in English AND writing for this fandom. I really look forward to feedback!  
> The topic seems to be a bit out of season, but the story was spooking around my head for some time an apparently wanted to be written :) Tags will be altered when the story progresses.

Today was the first day of winter, 21 December. Hannibal knew that winter was Wills favourite season. Back then, in Baltimore, his boy had mentioned how much he loved the warm chocolate and pastry his aunt used to make when he was a child. It always made him feel safe and secure when his father needed to leave for work. Will had complained to Hannibal that the only season one could drink hot chocolate, without attracting a myriad of stares was winter, leaving him deprived of his favourite drink during the other three seasons. Coffee might have become a surrogate, but it was still not the same, especially not that brown gore that passed for coffee in about 90% of office buildings around the world. Okay, Hannibal could not object to that last. He had drunk enough of that stuff in his time as an ER doctor to still taste it whenever thinking of that brew.

Shuddering at the unpleasant gustatory memory, Hannibal turned away from the window overlooking their garden. Wanting to surprise Will with a whole variety of sweets would take the better part of the two days that Will would be away. He’d planned to make sweets from every US state: tea cakes from Alabama, peppermint crunch christmas cookies from Alaska, chocolate walnut-cherry biscotti from Arizona, lemon butter spritz form Arkansas, fig, walnut and whit chip cookies form California, date nut pinwheels form Connecticut, chocolate orange rounds form Florida, cherry cheese windmills from Illinois, pecan tassies from Louisiana, rugelach with a twist from Maryland and so on. Making 52 kinds of cookies within two days was, even for the extraordinary organizing talents of one Hannibal Lecter, an amazing feat.

But with Will gone for a complete week and having no appointments for the next days, Hannibal needed to find something to do. He had already gone on a hunt to replenish the emptying fridge, had overseen the construction of a new book shelf for the library and had taken their three dogs on multiple walks. Last night, when he had been unable to sleep, Hannibal had made the resolution to surprise his love when he came home from his off-job training. Than meant that he should start working…

He had gone to the shop early in the morning to get the ingredients, about ten shopping bags full of them to be precise. The shopkeeper thought probably that Hannibal had lost his mind, at least his fascial expression seemed to indicate this. But he had the politeness not to say anything, saving him from his addition to Hannibal’s register of potential meats. Not so lucky was the leader of the group of teenagers hanging out at the entrance of the shop. He had the impertinence to laugh and mock Hannibal as he exited the store, packed with multiple bags. That boy thought it a good idea to wonder if that “grandpa” would make it to his car loaded like this. Furthermore, he made the voluminous assumption that Hannibal must have completely lost his mind for buying this much. It was overall assumed that he must have bought everything at least five times since his demented mind must not be able to retain any information.

The only thing saving the impertinent young individual was the fact that Hannibal simply did not have TIME to add him the doctor’s dinner-collection. Afterall, the baking would consume the brunt of his time for the coming days.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will comes home after his week long absence, but where is Hannibal

When Will opened the front door he was greeted by a heavenly smell of spices, sugar, warm cookies and, to his mouth-watering surprise, hot chocolate with some cinnamon. Curiously he ventured deeper into the house, dropping his bags of in the hallway next to the stairs. Opening the door to the kitchen facilitated the ambush planned by their three dogs, Marlys, Cephy and Artemis. Laughing, Will fell to his knees in order to hug the boundless bundles of fluff currently attempting to cause a deadly fall. “Hello little ones, have you missed me? I certainly have!” He crooned to his pups. Unsurprisingly he was not granted an answer other than some very excited yipping.

What drew Wills attention into the kitchen even more than the overly excited dogs that had emerged and the heavenly sent emanating therefrom, was the complete absence of his husband. Normally Hannibal was the first to greet Will whenever the younger man had to leave for his work.

While Will hardly could consult with the local police due to his status as fugitive, he had decided to start working with the psychology department of the local university. This entailed some lecture series on the topic of psychopathologies most commonly found on the workforce. The lecture had become such a vast success that Will had been asked to give it to multitude of both companies and universities all over the country. The only amendment had been that no pictures would be taken during or after the lecture. Formally this had been based on religious grounds, but obviously this was rather rendered to the fact that an internationally searched fugitive should not appear on a plethora of internet forums.

But that to the side, still not one sign from Hannibal, apart from the heavenly scent of course. Giving each dog a last pet on the head, Will got back on his feet. “Hannibal? You here somewhere?” He called into the now quiet house. But Hannibal did not answer back. Beginning to get worried about his normally so attentive mate, Will started to walk into the kitchen with adjoined dining room… And stopped dead in his tracks. The whole kitchen AND dining room were laced with platters and platters full of beautifully decorated and divine smelling cookies. In the centre of the table stood a pot with boiling hot chocolate milk heated on a little flame. And in the middle of the cookies, seated at the head of the table with his head on his crossed arms sat Hannibal, deep and sound asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Will could hardly believe it, his normally so composed and gracious mate, asleep at the dining room table and not even waking up after the boundless greeting the dogs had bestowed on Will. Approaching the sleeping figure quietly, Will softly cleared his throat to gain this husbands attention, but to no avail.

“Hannibal? Love, wake up.” Will called softly when he reached his mates side and softly put a hand on the sleeping man’s shoulder. Well the last thing certainly did the trick… Before Will could process the movement, he found himself on his back with a still threequarters asleep Hannibal on his chest and a set of large hands wrapped around his throat. “Hannibal, it’s me!” Will croaked rather stupidly, while attempting to get Hannibal to wake up the rest of the way by cupping his jaw, tugging at his hair and forcing him to look Will in the eyes. The latter seemed to get the older man back into awareness of his surroundings. Jumping to his feet in a moment time, and thereby releasing Will as if burned, Hannibal stared unbelievingly at Will who was still sitting on the floor looking rather dumbstruck at his shocked mate.

Seemingly marshalling himself back under control, Hannibal blinked a couple of times before falling back to his knees next to his mate. “Will, I’m so sorry. Are you alright? I didn’t mean for that to happen! I fell asleep! I…” Hannibal rambled on uncharacteristically while frenetically checking Wills neck for damage.

Looking fondly at his normally so composed lover, Will reached out to grip Hannibal’s hands in his own to stop his trembling search along his neck. “I’m fine Hannibal!” Will said calmingly, then more in thought, “But why are you sleeping at the dining room table?” “I wanted to surprise you while coming back from your lectures and made some cookies and hot chocolate for you. It took a bit longer than I expected and I needed to redo the pecan tassies, since the first batch burned, since Marlys needed to go for a walk. Then I still needed to make the hot chocolate and you were supposed to arrive 20 minutes ago. And I must have fallen asleep.” The last thing Hannibal uttered rather sheepishly.

“You made SOME cookies, forgot some of them AND fell asleep on the kitchen table? Hannibal, there are enough cookies here to open a bakery!” Will uttered no longer able to contain his mirth anymore and pulled his love next to himself on the floor and into his arms and nuzzling into Hannibal’s hair.

A few seconds Hannibal felt offended by that, but it just way too tempting to be in his mongooses’ arms again. He melted against his love’s chest, pressing his nose in Wills throat just where his hands had been a couple of minutes ago, inhaling deeply. “I might have missed you a little more than we anticipated. Couldn’t sleep very well and you said that you miss hot chocolate so much, so I decided to make you some and a few cookies to accompany it.” He murmured against the temptingly soft skin under his lips not being able to resist pressing a few kisses against it.

“You should have told me love.” Will murdered softly, suppressing a hitching of his breath when Hannibal’s lips made contact with his skin. “Thank you for all this and it does smell perfect but, as a former psychiatrist you should know that stress baking is also not the best option, even though a tasty one.”

Tilting his head back a little Hannibal smiled up at his love, “52 kinds of cookies to be precise, one for each state. I did not know precisely what type of cookies you exactly prefer so I wanted to make sure I got at least one of you favourites.” Leaning down slightly, Will pressed a soft kiss to his lips. With a deep moan, Hannibal opened his mouth and Will deepened the kiss, desperate for a taste of his love after their weeklong separation, tongs battling for the best and most extensive taste of their partner. Hannibal growled deep in his chest as Will pulled him on top of the younger man’s slighter form. Groin pressing to groin, both delighting at the answering hardness to be found there. Kissing Will more deeply, Hannibal began to grind against his lover, chasing the building pleasure desperately after that week long absence.

Will threw his head back in delight the moment Hannibal shifted, offering a tight for Will to thrust against, all while pulling Will even closer as if to insinuate himself under his lover’s skin. Taking the opportunity of the younger man’s bared neck, the doctor started to lavish Wills neck and throat with nipping kisses, destined to leave some red marks for everyone to see, even though for the next few hours.

Will freed his hands from in-between their bodies starting to run them through Hannibal’s hair, still slightly mussed from sleeping, then wandering down, inching back between their rutting bodies on a slow trail towards the tempting hardness pressed against his hip. He was SO close to reaching his prize when they were rudely interrupted by three lolling tongs and the corresponding very wet and very cold noses, causing both men to jump in cold shock. “Marlys, Artemis Cephy, get of NOW!” Will growled to the three rather unapologetic pups currently climbing over them, entirely too curious about what their humans were doing on the floor.

Laughing softly, Hannibal shook himself like a wet cat, causing the dogs to tumble down onto the soft rug. “I think our dogs are attempting to point out that we should stop rolling around on floor and finally get a room.” He whispered down to his rather exasperated looking mate, leaning down to kiss him softly. “And you know, I think they might have a point you know. We are both not twenty anymore love.”

Grinning up at Hannibal, Will started to sit up. Normally he would have teased his husband for the admission that he might start to feel his 49 years, but today it was way too obvious that he was bone-tired.

His grin turning into a soft smile Will caressed his loves face. “Yes, they might be right, though a little cuddling on the floor certainly has its merits, from time to time” pulling Hannibal back into his embrace to resume kissing him playfully on lips, nose, on his eyelids and then, lingering on his forehead. “But you are right, the bed also has its advantages. Why don’t you already get ready for bed love? I will take to dogs outside for a few minutes and close the house up. Or maybe we could take a bath together? I’ll bring up some of your hot chocolate and some cookies and we can relax together?” Will grinned, knowing fully well how often the relaxing would become an a lot more vigorous activity, though non the less satisfying.

“A bath sounds heavenly, love” Hannibal whispered, leaning into Wills caress, eyes closed and vulnerable, only to straighten up moments later marshalling his control to get back on his feet again, pulling Will with him. Kissing him sweetly on the lips before slipping away in the direction of the stairs, picking up the bag Will left when he arrived.

Will turned to let the dogs out, then went to the kitchen taking a plate and two mugs with him. He could hardly wait to be reunited with his love, only the thought was enough to let his half hard cock fill again. The week apart had not only been too long for Hannibal, Will had also longed for his love every hour of the day. Seeing how the separation seemed to have affected his normally stoic lover drove Will to consider cancelling the rest of the lecture series or delegating to assistants. It simply was not worth it, making them both miserable after a past filled with separation and broken teacups. He would suggest it to Hannibal in the morning, but now he just wanted some of that heavenly smelling hot chocolate and cookies.

Filling the mugs, tasting some of the chocolate in the process left him moaning in pleasure. The taste was just too good to be true, leave it to Hannibal to elevate a simple drink such as hot chocolate into culinary art. Taking the mugs in one hand and a plate filled with cookies in the other, he made his way to the stairs and to his lover, probably already enjoying a hot bath. Opening the door to their bedroom he was greeted with the second surprise of the evening. Hannibal was sitting on the bed, still in his slacks though without shirt and socks, fast asleep, the water still running in the enclosed bathroom. Smiling softly Will placed the mugs and plate on his bedside table, and went to the bathroom to close the tab.

Upon returning to their bedroom, Will undressed himself to his briefs and climbed into the bed next to his already slumbering partner. Cautioned after the previous disastrous waking of his love, Will kept his distance and called out to the older man. Luckily, not sleeping all to deep Hannibal moaned complainingly, not wanting to be woken up again. Taking this as an implicit permission to touch, Will caressed the cheek of his sleeping love. Kissing him softly on the forehead, the younger man started to open Hannibal’s slacks and divested him to his underwear. Pulling the blanket form underneath his lover, Will started to coax him to lay down flat in the bed. Smiling down at his sleeping mate, the younger man turned to close the light and to reach for a mug with the chocolate. He did manage to close the light, but when he moved further away from Hannibal to reach the mug, he was hindered by his mate who grabbed him with both arms and snuggled him to his chest. Burying his face in Wills curls, he sighted contently starting to snore faintly.

Not able to contain his laughter, Will attempted to extract himself from his lovers rather clingy embrace but to no avail. Hannibal only pulled him even closer and groaned softly, not wanting to release Will now that he had him finally back in his arms. Stroking his loves hands lovingly, he settled for the night, knowing very well that when Hannibal was in a clingy mood nothing could part him form Wills side. It was possibly for the best when he would not leave again for a lecturing series, when the effect was a miserable mate. Or maybe Hannibal could come along the next time?


End file.
